


Mobile Communication Technology

by fardareismai



Series: This Rose is Extra [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between 4 and 6 weeks after the events of the Adventure of the Cardiff Bees, Rose and Sherlock continue to communicate. Mostly by text, since it is Sherlock, after all. Story 4 in the This Rose is Extra series. A crossover with BBC's Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mobile Communication Technology

Bored  
-SH  
  
In a budget meeting, hardly stimulated myself  
@}--^--  
  
I'm moving to Singapore where there is crime everywhere  
-SH  
  
Pickpockets and muggings-boring things. You would go just as mad there. Leave me alone, Sherlock  
@}--^--  
  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
  
You should invest in better locks on your flat.  
-SH  
  
How many times do I have to tell you that it's rude to break into people's apartments?  
@}--^--  
  
I can tell from your kitchen that you didn't eat breakfast. Is that why you are short-tempered?  
-SH  
  
I could call Greg and tell him that I have reason to believe that someone is breaking into my apartment.  
@}--^--  
  
You wouldn't do that  
-SH  
  
Think not?  
@}--^--  
  
  
 _~45 minutes later~_  
  
  
I showed them that I have a key to your apartment  
-SH  
  
Also rude to pickpocket keys from your friends.  
@}--^--  
  
Pickpocketed it from Mickey if it makes a difference  
-SH  
  
It doesn't  
@}--^--  
  
Still bored. Matching dubious wits with your local PC doesn't help much  
-SH  
  
Call Mycroft  
@}--^--  
  
Already solved his case.  
-SH  
  
Does he know that?  
@}--^--  
  
I'll tell him before the thief gets away  
-SH  
  
You know I'm working, right?  
@}--^--  
  
I'm going mad without anything to do.  
-SH  
  
Learn to knit then, you lump.  
@}--^--  
  
  
 _~1 hour later~_  
  
  
Knitting doesn’t help.  
-SH  
  
You're as alien as any alien I've ever met.  
@}--^--  
  
And you call me rude.  
-SH  
  
I'm not insulting you, I'm describing you.  
@}--^--  
  
I'm still bored. I want a cigarette.  
-SH  
  
Call Greg, see if he has anything to take your mind off things  
@}--^--  
  
He's blocked my number  
-SH  
  
The shops around you are still unwilling to sell you nicotine products?  
@}--^--  
  
I think John is still paying them off.  
-SH  
  
No, I am.  
@}--^--  
  
Why?  
-SH  
  
Cold turkey. John and I agreed it was best for you.  
@}--^--  
  
I am an adult and can make my own decisions  
-SH  
  
Then practice your disguise skills and see if you can get someone in the neighborhood to sell you a pack.  
@}--^--  
  
Have I told you recently that you're probably the most brilliant woman I have ever met?  
-SH  
  
I now have that in writing, you know  
@}--^--  
  
  
 _~The following morning~_  
  
  
Did you ever get those cigarettes?  
@}--^--  
  
It would appear that everyone was warned not to sell cigarettes or nicotine patches to anyone they didn't recognize.  
-SH  
  
Sounds like someone quite devious. Probably your next big case- the Case of the Interfering Girlfriend  
@}--^--  
  
  
 _~4 hours later~_  
  
  
I'm taking lunch in about an hour, if you've nothing better to do we could go to the chippy and look through the paper for something to take your mind off things  
@}--^--  
  
  
 _~1 hour later~_  
  
  
I'll take your silence as evidence that you've found something to entertain yourself with. Glad to know I'm off the hook  
@}--^--  
  
  
 _~The following morning~_  
  
  
Care to tell me about the new case?  
@}--^--  
  
  
 _~Later that afternoon~_  
  
  
Haven't heard from Sherlock in a bit, is the case going well?  
@}--^--  
  
What case?  
-John  
  
He spent nearly 36 hours badgering me because he was bored then he went silent, I assumed you two had a case.  
@}--^--  
  
If he has a case he hasn't brought me in  
-John  
  
His door is locked. They only lock from the inside so if he's not in there he left through the window.  
-John  
  
I need to get back to the surgery. I'll have Mrs. Hudson listen for him.  
-John  
  
Thank you, John. I'll try to reach him again.  
@}--^--  
  
Sherlock, you're worrying John and I. Please respond with anything just so we know you're alive.  
@}--^--  
  
If you don't respond, I'll have to leave work and remove your door from its hinges.  
@}--^--  
  
Are you?  
-SH  
  
Well at least you're alive. Want to try that again, seems like it may have gotten cut off.  
@}--^--  
  
Are you?  
-SH  
  
All I'm getting is 'are you?' Am I what?  
@}--^--  
  
Are you my girlfriend?  
-SH  
  
Are you serious? This is what you've been hiding about? God you're a stupid lump.  
@}--^--  
  
I don't understand  
-SH  
  
(1/3) I keep an eye on you, make sure that you eat at least once a day and sleep with something that resembles regularity, I make you get out of the house, put up wit  
@}--^--  
  
(2/3) h your mood swings and care about whether you go crazy. I like having you around and enjoy spending time with you. If I'm not your girlfriend, then John is, a  
@}--^--  
  
(3/3) nd he's not interested in the position.  
@}--^--  
  
Do I get a say in this?  
-SH  
  
Obviously  
@}--^--  
  
John is not my girlfriend  
-SH  
  
Yes, I believe that we are all agreed on that count  
@}--^--  
  
I've never had a girlfriend  
-SH  
  
Somehow that doesn't surprise me.  
@}--^--  
  
I've never wanted a girlfriend  
-SH  
  
That also sounds like you.  
@}--^--  
  
I'd be a terrible boyfriend  
-SH  
  
You're right, you would. Probably why you've never had a girlfriend.  
@}--^--  
  
You offered  
-SH  
  
Less an offer, more my analysis of the situation as it stands. You are welcome to offer a second opinion.  
@}--^--  
  
So you don't want to be my girlfriend, you just are  
-SH  
  
Fishing for compliments, Sherlock?  
@}--^--  
  
Just tell me, do you want to be my girlfriend?  
-SH  
  
I thought you'd never ask.  
@}--^--


End file.
